


In Wine, Truth

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	In Wine, Truth

Gwen's father always said that great wisdom could be found by watching people deep into their drink. Serving at an uncountable number of feasts, Gwen had decide her father had been right. People often used drunkenness as an excuse to do what they would normally not be willing to do when sober. A drunk's courage, her father called it.

Gwen knew what Morgana was like with each drink: when she'd had too much, when she could drink more without damage, and when she needed to be convinced to go to sleep. Yet, she would never have guessed even Morgana would sometimes rely on the same drunk courage.

Gwen rarely drank. Tonight, however, was different. Morgana insisted she drink, even just a little, and Morgana herself had drank three glasses of wine. Gwen mentally did the math, it was enough for Morgana to be more than a little tipsy herself, but generally still good-hearted and without threat of a hangover the next morning.

When it was proper to leave the feast but well before she would normally leave, Morgana turned to Gwen and said, "I would like to return to my chambers." Morgana made her way around the room, saying her good-byes to the King, and Arthur and all the important nobles before she left the banquet. When they made it outside of the banquet room doors Morgana pulled a full wine bottle from the folds of her gown. Gwen widened her eyes in surprise and Morgana said, "I thought we could have more fun in my chambers" before she promptly flushed and turned so quickly she almost lost her balance.

In her chambers Morgana puttered around, forcing Gwen to sit on the bed, while Morgana poured them both a glass of wine. "Morgana, I don't really need more to drink."

"Nonsense. It's just us." She said and handed her a full glass of wine. Gwen took a deep sip while Morgana sat down next to her on the bed. She leaned her whole side against Gwen and Gwen sank into Morgana's warmth too tipsy herself to keep the proper distance. Morgana took a sip and then sighed, resting her head on Gwen's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, silently sipping on their wine.

"I like you Gwen." Morgana said sitting up and only wavering a little bit, while Gwen tried to do her math again. With what glass exactly did Morgana get cuddly and warm? By this point Gwen couldn't remember how many glasses either of them had drank. "I think you like me too." Morgana continued unaware at Gwen's mental arithmetic.

"I do like you, Morgana." Gwen said absentmindedly.

"I see you looking at me sometimes. I think it's how I look at you. You know?" She said.

"Er, no?" Gwen said, a little frightened and a little excited as to where this conversation might be going.

"You look at me." Morgana started and then huffed. She tumbled off of the bed, putting her cup and bottle down and taking Gwen's from her. Standing in front of Gwen while she sat on the bed Morgana began again. "I see you and sometimes you look at me like this." Morgana leaned forward and looked right into Gwen's eyes. She wanted too look away, lean away from the heat of Morgana's gaze and the warmth of her body, but she couldn't. Instead, she leaned forward until their foreheads touched and as Morgana sighed, closing her eyes, Gwen kissed her. Morgana leaned forward more until she fell on top of Gwen and they rolled onto the bed. They kissed, Gwen licking Morgana's lower lip while Morgana's hands stroked down her sides.

Morgana sighed into the kisses and Gwen wrapped her arms around Morgana. "If I had known that I could seduce you with wine, I would have gotten you drunk earlier." Morgana said as she bit kisses down Gwen's jaw.

"You didn't have to get me drunk." Gwen said, but then she looked at Morgana she saw that her mistress had passed out on the bed.

Gwen kissed Morgana's soft, swollen lips one more time before she tried to get out of the bed, hoping she could undress a passed out Morgana before the dress wrinkled. But Morgana kept her hold on her and mumbled into her pillow, "stay." And Gwen knew she could not leave now.


End file.
